marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-616)
, Project: Wideawake, , , | Relatives = Helen Petrakis (wife); Dancing Water (illegitimate daughter); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Freedom Force HQ, Pentagon, Washington DC, Virginia, Utopia, San Francisco | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = former criminal, government agent, mercenary, terrorist, bartender | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Agios Nikolaos, Crete, Greece | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men Vol 1 141 | Death = Uncanny Avengers #1 | HistoryText = Origin Dominic Petros is an immigrant from Greece and a mutant with the powers to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands strong enough to shatter inorganic matter and create localized earthquakes. Being a mutant and seeing his own kind hunted and killed made him realize how ignorant mankind can be and he decided to hide his mutant powers from the world. Brotherhood of Mutants He was approached by the mutant known as Mystique to join the second incarnation of the Brotherhood of Mutants in hopes of assassinating Senator Robert Kelly who wanted to register mutants. They attacked him during Kelly's hearings on the menace that mutants allegedly pose to humanity in general, but were stopped by the X-Men. Petros remained with the Brotherhood for quite some time, only briefly leaving to attempt to blackmail the state of California into paying him an enormous sum to prevent him from using his power to trigger a major earthquake. He returned to the Brotherhood after being stopped by the Hulk. Freedom Force Petros was among the Brotherhood members when Mystique turned the team over to the government to serve time for their crimes as the government's strike force. Often finding themselves in semi-legitimate covert operations as a member of Freedom Force, Petros clashed with several superhero teams such as the X-Men and the Avengers. On a mission in Kuwait during the war of Operation: Desert Storm, Petros was forced to abandoned his Freedom Force teammates Blob and Pyro. After this mission, Freedom Force was dissolved, and Petros became a free agent mercenary. Legacy Virus When Pyro, a good friend of Petros was diagnosed with the Legacy Virus, he did whatever he could to aid him in his struggle for survival, while free from the Legacy Virus himself, he would join a band of infected mutants to seek a cure by attempting to obtain Isotope-E from the High Evolutionary. The mutant Quicksilver was headquartered at the Evolutionary's base at the time, and elicited help from Heroes for Hire, who defeated the mutants. X-Corps Petros was later recruited by the X-Men's Banshee to form a paramilitary force that could police the mutant community, the X-Corps, which enjoyed official sanction from many countries in Europe. When the X-Men learned of the team's existence, they warned Banshee to abandon the idea because he had recruited several known villains. In fact, Banshee had imprisoned Martinique Jason and used her psychic powers to dull the violent impulses of the "reformed" villains on his team, including Petros. The villain Mystique infiltrated the X-Corps under the guise of a mutant named Surge, and freed Mastermind and the other villains. The villains embarked on a rampage through Paris were Petros used his earthquake powers to destroy the Eiffel Tower, but before more damage could be done, the X-Men were able to defeat the rogue villains. Exodus' Brotherhood When the Brotherhood reassembled under the leadership of Magneto's protégé Exodus, Petros was among their number. The Brotherhood first appeared when they were terrorizing Philadelphia, but they were confronted by the X-Men. The Brotherhood were able to flee before their ultimate purpose was revealed, but they soon took the battle directly to the X-Men, using their member, Juggernaut, to infiltrate the team. In fact, Juggernaut had turned a new leaf, and betrayed the Brotherhood to side with the X-Men. The X-Men only managed to hold the Brotherhood at bay until their associate Xorn managed to defeat them all by removing his helmet and exposing the Brotherhood and the Juggernaut to the black hole it contained. They were all sucked inside. The black hole was a portal to Mojoworld, where the Brotherhood would sell the traitor Nocturne and Juggernaut to Mojo and Spiral for a way back home. While Petros alongside Mammomax and Black Tom made it back home, Exodus was accidentally transported to another realm. Leaderless, Petros left the team. San Francisco After M-Day, Petros still had his powers, but with so many mutants gone, Petros thought his fight for mutant rights were a thing of the past and retired as a mercenary and activist/terrorist. He opened up a small bar in San Francisco. When the X-Men moved their headquarters to San Fransisco, Petros was frightened that they would eventually come for him for his past crimes, as he was packing in hopes of leaving his new found life, the X-Men popped in with a friendly warning, that they had a truce, but they would be back if he ever decided to return to a life of crime. As they left, with his place of business and apartment trashed, Petros looked around, mumbling to himself; "F@*!ing X-Men..:" Utopia During San Francisco riots, Hellion, Lorelei, Meld, Sunspot, Adam X, Match and Avalanche met in this last's bar and choose to oppose to the H.A.M.M.E.R. curfew. They were all stopped and jailed by the Dark X-Men and H.A.M.M.E.R agents. Second Coming Later, he was seen in San Francisco Subway, fighting Nimrods alongside Husk, Sunspot and Boom-Boom. Regenesis He was offered a place at the Jean Grey School by Wolverine but he declined due to the fact that he had a bar in San Francisco, along with the fact that being associated with Utopia offered him all kinds of protective benefits. Uncanny Avengers Avalanche was captured by the Red Skull who removed part of his brain, replacing it with a machine that turned Avalanche into a puppet. Avalanche was made to go berserk in New York to renew hatred and fear for mutants. After a fight with Captain America, Avalanche was made to jump off a cliff, unwillingly killing himself. | Powers = Avalanche is a mutant with seismic wave generation. Seismic Wave Generation: Avalanche possesses the superhuman ability to generate powerful seismic waves from his hands, creating highly destructive effects. The vibrations can cause an inorganic object to shatter or crumble into dust. When directed against large objects like buildings or upon the earth itself, the vibrations can produce effects similar to those of an earthquake or avalanches within limited areas. Avalanche need not touch an object to affect it: he can direct the vibrations against it from some distance away from it. Avalanche is himself invulnerable to the effects of generating these intense vibratory waves. However, if the vibrations were to be reflected back upon him, he would be injured by it. | Abilities = | Strength = Avalanche has the strength of a human male of his height, weight, build and age who participates in intensive, regular exercise, and is strong enough to press at least his own body weight. | Weaknesses = * Avalanche's power has little or no effect on organic tissue. When he once used his power against the Hulk, the Hulk was uninjured, but the resulting feedback shattered the bones of Avalanche's arms (which have since completely healed). Hence, although Avalanche's vibrations have little or no effect on organic tissue, the reflected vibrations ("feedback") can injure him. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly the Freedom Force Helicopter | Weapons = | Notes = O*N*E Danger Rating: Severe. | Trivia = | OtherMedia = * Avalanche (X-Men Legends) | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Avalanche_%28comics%29 | Links = * at Marvel.com }} hu:Dominic Szilard Janos Petros (616) Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Geokinesis Category:Utopians Category:Villains for Hire members Category:Grey Hair Category:American Category:Suicide